User talk:Moviesign
uploaded image Thanks for the better quality image. Moviesign 19:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Just wanted to make sure that it was a bit clearer. I also saw that you used the medium poster so i added the large one. NP btw hope i didn't step on your toes. Pharuan Undearth 19:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Moonsea Edit Movie, Thanks a million... now I understand how to fix the problem :) You rule!!! Darkwynters 20:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters Forgotten Gems Moviesign, I just wanted to say you are doing a fantastic job with the gem collection :) Darkwynters 22:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters :Thanks! This was one of my favorite parts of the Forgotten Realms Adventures sourcebook which seems to have gotten lost in the later editions, so I'm bringing it back, with pictures :) Fanon Would you be interested in a D&D fanon wiki? I made one. If you want to contribute, send me a message and I'll give you the link. --''Pinguinus impennis'' 00:30, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Well? Do you or do you not? I don't mean to be pushy, but I just want to know. --''Pinguinus impennis'' 01:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC) : No, not really interested, but thanks for the invite. My knowledge and resources are limited to 1st and 2nd edition Forgotten Realms. Good luck with your wiki. Moviesign 02:32, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Copyright It seems that a lot of the images on this wiki are from the wizards web site. Tell me: are pictures such as < mind flayer image removed > in the public domain? --''Pinguinus impennis'' 04:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) : They are definitely copyrighted. However, look at the photo info (click the photo, then click the magnifying glass on the pop-up preview window) and you'll see the "fair use" justification for using the image on this wiki. Beyond that, you will have to ask an administrator. I'm just here to have fun.Moviesign 05:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Coins of the Realms Movie, I just wanted to say the Coins and Currency in the Realms page is looking FANTASTIC!! The other editors and you have done an excellent job :) Darkwynters 22:46, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters :Thanks! I can't believe they keep changing the exchange rates between editions :b I'm particularly fond of this page because I cut my teeth on writing a utility template for displaying a currency table. :) Moviesign 23:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ------------ Thanks Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" 00:01, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Ranged / Thrown Movie, Great job on the weapon making, by the way!!! I was thinking you might want to break up Ranged Weapons into Ranged Weapons, like bows, and Thrown Weapons, like hand axes, because right now it says weapons not used as melee, but most thrown weapons, ie daggers, can be used in both ways... or maybe you could just edit the ranged weapon category to also say thrown weapons... your choice... Keep up the great work :) Darkwynters 06:22, October 9, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters Awesome work on books Just thought i'd pop by to say well done for neatening up all the books. keep up the good work. Thomaslove92 10:36, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Crests! Ah, thank you. I'd be happy to make more crests. I've run out of inspiration as i've done all the crests on volo's map. Send any descriptions my way and ill get them done. Page swap The path is now clear for your page move! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 09:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Abyss Nice work on Abyss! It's looking even better now. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 10:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! glad you like it. :) I'm slowly working my way around the Great Wheel and my (ambitious) goal is to update all the planes of existence to the same standard if possible.—Moviesign 14:24, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes You're welcome moviesign. If you want any specific userbox let me know. Although, i will make more in due time--Jandor (talk) 12:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: World Tree cosmology Apparently, the captions are only messed up in the default Oasis skin. In the old-school skin I use (Monobook), they display just fine, so I hadn't noticed it until you mentioned it. ➳Quin 19:09, September 11, 2012 (UTC) : I think I've narrowed the problem down to the a.internal.sprite.details.magnify class, which Monobook either doesn't have or just isn't displaying for whatever reason. I'm going to try and fix it, but I don't think you'll see a difference for at least a day, as the cache needs to be updated afterward, and that can take a while. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 21:46, September 11, 2012 (UTC) : It looks like it cached pretty quickly, actually! World Tree cosmology/imagemap is now showing a caption. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 22:20, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Dido HAHAHA... and I have read the Aeneid... too funny... thanks, Movie... I have been using this forever and no one else seems to have noticed :) Great catch!!! Darkwynters (talk) 18:31, January 2, 2013 (UTC)